


artwork

by ConverseQueen



Series: you should see me in a crown [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConverseQueen/pseuds/ConverseQueen
Summary: Art I've drawn for my fanfiction, 'tell me which one is worse, living or dying first'.
Series: you should see me in a crown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899988
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Ettie

[Ettie Potter](https://pin.it/3D7hAVc)


	2. marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back before I figured out how Marks were going to work, I figured all the cool wizards would have them. These are my original idea for Tom and Ettie's.

[The Marks](https://pin.it/6IurtBV)


End file.
